Tulpa roights matter
= Tulpa Rights Matter = Imaginary people are people too. = Tulpa Rights Matter = Imaginary people are people too. ☀ = Tulpa Rights Matter = Imaginary people are people too. = Tulpa Rights Matter = Imaginary people are people too. osakasystem asked: Accidentally clicked "submit a post" instead of "ask about tulpa rights". Sorry about that. Anyway, I wanted to ask how you view this kind of equality that I will be describing. I believe that tulpas should be treated as equals, but not as separate legal entities. I believe that headmates should be allowed to have a say in the voting process, but it should be an internal say, not external. My concern is that giving tulpas legal status could easily be abused by people who pretend to have a tulpa. That kind of equality would be a step up from where we are now, certainly, and more achievable. Certainly, a system is already treated as one legal entity, since the law recognises neither tulpas nor hosts as distinct; the rest is an (unlegislatable) decision on part of whoever is de facto in control of the system’s legal rights. In that regard, it’s very much something that can be achieved internally in the tulpa community, and we believe that a universal attitude like this would constitute progress to the rights of tulpas. With that said, we don’t believe that this is the ideal final state. You yourself discount the notion of tulpas being given separate treatment legally because of practical reasons, rather than ethical ones. While these practical concerns are certainly valid, we believe that it’s dangerous to prematurely discount the possibility of reaching a more morally sound position on the grounds of lacking reasonable solutions now. More than suggesting possible solutions, which we have done on this blog in the past, it’s worth bearing in mind that before legal recognition is remotely possible, the tulpa community must grow significantly in size, incorporating brighter minds than our own, and many more of them. Time will also progress, as will our understanding of tulpas, bridging the gap between our understanding and our means as to verifying someone’s tulpas externally. Ultimately, we believe that tulpas’ rights as individuals are important, important enough to strive for even when it seems too difficult. While moderate solutions, as you suggest, are reasonable and acceptable in the short term, in the long term we don’t believe out goals to be infeasible. Pikk talks shit about Tulpas multicore-processor: We’ve had this same discussion before with DID sufferers, and in both cases we have been astounded by the lack of sensitivity shown. Along the lines of, “We’re afraid of people not seeing us as real, and you’re not real.” As if you’re blind to the greater ideal of acceptance, and are only concerned with your own recognition, nothing more. We believe that it’s incredibly hypocritical to berate tulpas for “not being real” because you’re afraid of people seeing you the same way. With that said, This does not have to be true. We are working against that, and allowing tulpas to live lives equal in capability and stature to that of their hosts. And in those who believe in our cause even the smallest bit, they help to reduce the truth of what you said.